List of Dharma Productions films
Dharma Productions is an Indian production company established by Yash Johar in 1976. As of 2019, the company has produced 50 Hindi films, including eight that have yet to be released. A large number of the films were co-produced with companies such as UTV Motion Pictures, Red Chillies Entertainment and Fox Star Studios. In addition, Dharma Productions has presented five regional language films from other companies. Dharma Productions' first release came in 1980 with the Raj Khosla–directed Dostana, starring Amitabh Bachchan, Shatrughan Sinha and Zeenat Aman, which was a commercial success. However, their subsequent releases, Duniya (1984) and Muqaddar Ka Faisla (1987) performed poorly at the box office. Their first release of the 1990s, the Bachchan-starring thriller Agneepath (1990) garnered critical acclaim but was a commercial failure. The company's next releases were the thriller Gumrah (1993) and the comedy Duplicate (1998), both directed by Mahesh Bhatt. In 1998, Yash Johar's son, Karan Johar made his directorial debut with the romantic drama Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, starring Shah Rukh Khan, Kajol, and Rani Mukerji. The film was the highest-grossing Bollywood film of 1998, and established Dharma Productions as a leading production company in India. Their subsequent releases, the ensemble melodrama Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham... (2001), the comedy drama Kal Ho Naa Ho (2003) and the romance Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna (2006), all starring Khan, were popular among the Indian diaspora worldwide and emerged as top-grossing Hindi films in overseas sales. From 2008 onwards, in addition to directorial ventures from Karan Johar, the company introduced several new directors, including Ayan Mukerji, Punit Malhotra, Karan Malhotra, and Shakun Batra. The romantic comedy Dostana (2008) was the first mainstream Hindi film to take a homosexual storyline. In 2012, Karan Johar directed the teen romance Student of the Year, which marked the debut of actors Sidharth Malhotra, Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt. The following year, the company co-produced the critically acclaimed drama The Lunchbox, which was nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Film Not in the English Language. Dharma Productions' greatest successes in the 2010s came with the social drama My Name Is Khan (2010); the 2012 [[Agneepath (2012 film)|remake of Agneepath]]; the romantic dramas Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2013), 2 States (2014), Ae Dil Hai Mushkil (2016), and Badrinath Ki Dulhania (2017); the family drama Kapoor & Sons (2016); the spy film Raazi (2018); and the action comedy Simmba (2018). The most frequent collaborations of the company have been with the actors Alia Bhatt, Shah Rukh Khan, Sidharth Malhotra, Kareena Kapoor, Amitabh Bachchan, Ranbir Kapoor, Kajol, Varun Dhawan, and Sanjay Dutt. Films produced has collaborated with Dharma Productions on five projects, beginning with their first release Dostana (1980).]] has starred in four of the company's films.]] has played leading roles in seven Dharma Productions films.]] has co-produced four films with the company.]] has played leading roles in four Dharma Productions films.]] has collaborated with the company on six projects.]] directed the grossing Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2013). ]] has collaborated with the company on two top-grossing productions — Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2013) and Ae Dil Hai Mushkil (2016).]] Films presented In addition to Hindi films produced by Dharma Productions, the following regional language films were presented by the company: * Baahubali: The Beginning (2015) * The Ghazi Attack (2017) * Baahubali 2: The Conclusion (2017) * Bucket List (2018) * 2.0 (2018) Footnotes References External links * Category:Indian films by studio Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Lists